SS3 Calendar
Written by Drek'TharSuperSword. This fanfic is based on my dream, dreaming an SS3 calendar. SS3= Swords and Sandals 3. The writer likes this game so much but now he just messing up with it (by just viewing the bosses without defeating it, acts like crazy when the writer sees his favorite character (aka The Yeti Project, The Boneslinger, Xanfar the Haunted, Ultratus Omega, Bluescreen Death, and Bladetron v2.0) Location *House *electronic store Characters *Brian (Peashooter) *Louis (Wall-nut) *Vic (Pumpkin) Characteristics of each character Brian Is a genius programmer. He has created 100 programs and all of them has been published on his website. His age is 21 years old. (the age is same as the writer.) Louis He is a technician. Also a game creator. Currently he has created 24 programs. His age is 28 years old. Vic He is a doctor. Exactly a surgeon. He acts like a kid when he wants something. Also Swords and Sandals lover. His age is 22 years old Story Vic:(seeing an SS3 calendar) Wow, this is my favorite character! The Yeti Project! Louis:Let's go home! We have our new LCD TV! Vic:Please, let me here for five minutes! Louis:C'mon, It's 3 PM now. We need to go back home now. They go home Brian: Let's try the TV! Louis:OK. Vic:K. But... Brian:But what? Vic:I want something. Brian:What do you want? Vic:I want that... Swords and Sandals 3 calendar! (cries) That's why I said let me there for 5 minutes! I want that calendar! Brian:But, it's a prize for buying a Samsung Galaxy Y smartphone! Vic:I WANT IT NOW!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Louis:Just buy that smartphone tomorrow. 4PM now and we have to finish our RYNO rocket launcher project. Brian:Actually, my smartphone has been broken because I accidentally dropped it. I agree, Vic. You get the calendar and I get the smartphone. Louis:Actually that caledar is packed PLUS have a gold inside that pack. WE'LL HAVE A LOT OF MONEY WITHOUT WORKING! Brian:Oh, come on. Buy it tomorrow. Vic:But it is limited! Only 7 packs left. Louis and Brian: LET'S GO THERE AND GET THE GOLD!!!! Vic: be quick! I know the shortcut to that mall. Prepare GPS! They go to the shortcut and finally come at the mall. Brian: QUICK! GO GO GO! Vic: Path to that electronic store is here. They go to the electronic store. Louis:Get that Galaxy Y NOW! With enthusiasm, they buy it and get the calendar-gold. Vic:Where's that gold??? Louis: Here it is!!!!!!! Brian:WOW!!! WE GOTTA SELL IT!!! Louis:Just sell it tomorrow. It is now 6 PM. They go back home. Brian:WE GOT THE GOLD! WE GONNA BE RICH!!!! Vic:YAYZ! RICH IS NEAR! PLUS SS3 CALENDAR IS HERE! Let's take a look. January is Ultratus Omega, February is Xanfar the Haunted, March is The Yeti Project YAYZ! April is The Boneslinger, May is Sir Brian of May, June is Bladetron v2.0, July is The Undead Great Beast, August is Fallen Emperor Antares, September is Magnificent Leopold, October is Evil Ninja Redux, November is Battlemaiden Anna, December is The Fearful Prisoner. YAYZ! ALL ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTERZZZZ!!! In the next day, they sell the gold and finally get a lot of money. The End. Note This story has been altered from the writer's original dream because it is too short to make a fanfic. To maintain its originality, all of the dream parts are on here. The dream parts are: #Seeing the calendar #When Vic wants to get the calendar #Must buy Samsung Galaxy Y first to get the calendar. Category:Fanfics Category:Plant-only Fanfics